


Lovesong

by vampqueenmarcy



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampqueenmarcy/pseuds/vampqueenmarcy
Summary: just a drabble inspired by richie tozier's playlist <3





	Lovesong

_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am home again_  
_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am whole again_

Richie was lying next to Eddie, watching him sleep peacefully. It was early morning and Richie had spent the night over at Eddie's for the third night that week. He told Eddie that he didn't want to be alone, which was true, but the main reason was that he just needed to be close to his favorite person. He didn't mean to stare at him now, but he was overcome by his feelings for this boy. The same boy he knew he would love the second he laid eyes on him. He doesn't even know what he first said to Eddie, all he remembered thinking was that he had to talk to him. He had to know this cute boy that made his heart feel like it was too big inside his chest.

Three years later and he was only more obsessed with Eddie. His kind eyes, his soft hair, the way his lips twitched upward when he was trying not to laugh at something ridiculous Richie said. He loved the times when they were laughing with the rest of the Losers and their eyes would meet from across the room, an intimate moment shared between just the two of them. It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing or who they were with, Richie would always ache to be close to Eddie, like they were magnets being brought together by a force of nature. When he was with the Losers, he felt like he finally belonged somewhere, but when he was with Eddie, he felt like he finally had a home. 

Now here he was, gazing at the boy that changed his life just by existing, wondering what he did to deserve the attention of someone so good. _My sweet Eddie Spaghetti._ Eddie stirred in his sleep and turned towards Richie, burying his face in the warmth of Richie's neck. Richie carefully put his arm around him and sighed quietly, hoping not to ruin this tender moment. What he didn't know was that Eddie was already awake.

"Hey Richie?"

"Yeah, Eds?"

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"You're a sap, Eds."

"Yeah so are you, Trashmouth."

Richie chuckled and kissed the top of Eddie's head, feeling those familiar butterflies fluttering in his stomach again. _Yeah, I'm finally home._


End file.
